


Aveu

by Nelja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malgré l'urgence du combat contre une bande de trolls, ce qu'Hagrid doit dire à Olympe ne peut pas attendre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aveu

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Rowling.

Il y avait des instants qui étaient parfois plus propices que d'autres à certaines révélations. Assurément, un combat contre une bande de trolls dans une moraine boueuse de Pologne n'en faisait pas partie.

Et pourtant, en voyant Olympe resplendissante alors qu'elle venait de lancer un Stupefix - comment une femme aussi élégante et distinguée pouvait-elle être aussi brillante au combat ? - Hagrid comprit que certaines choses ne pouvaient être dissimulées plus longtemps. Il lui devait la vérité. Toute la vérité.

Il abattit le tronc d'arbre déraciné qui lui servait d'arme sur la tête du troll qui se dressait entre Olympe et lui, et se plaça dos à dos avec elle.

"Olympe... il y a quelque chose que je dois vous avouer."

"Quoi donc, Hagrid ?" Elle se rendait certainement compte que ce n'était pas le meilleur moment, mais elle ne l'aurait jamais fait remarquer. Assurément, quand la situation l'exigeait, elle était capable d'envoyer un troll voler par dessus les arbres à coups de baguette magique - elle venait d'en fournir une fois de plus la preuve il y a moins de dix secondes - mais jamais elle n'aurait été blessante ou malpolie. Réellement, une femme impressionnante. Hagrid se sentait tout petit devant elle - dans tous les sens du terme, car elle faisait bien une tête de plus que lui. Cela rendait son aveu d'autant plus pénible. Et pourtant, il devait le faire.

"L'autre jour..." il s'interrompit pour esquiver un coup porté par une griffe colossale, avant d'enfoncer une branche pointue dans l'oeil du troll, transperçant son épaisse boîte crânienne pour atteindre son cerveau. "je vous ai menti." Il réussit à poursuivre, même si sa voix devenait rauque. "Je n'ai jamais joué au golf !"

Olympe eut un bref instant de surprise, presque de choc, avant de se reprendre et d'envoyer une gifle magistrale à l'un des plus jeunes trolls.

Hagrid attendait la sentence, nerveux et inquiet, tout en finissant les derniers de leurs assaillants.

"He bien..." dit Olympe d'une voix magnifiquement calme alors qu'elle réarrangeait sa robe de voyage, une fois le combat fini, "je pense qu'il est encore temps de remédier à cela." Elle fit une pause, puis adressa à Hagrid un sourire plein d'indulgence. "Je connais un excellent club ; nous y passerons au retour."


End file.
